Tell me something I don't already know
by Nikythestartstruckgirl
Summary: Lucy left Fairy Tail to train leaving Natsu heartbroken. She trains with other fellow celestial wizards and has a daughter, Natsu daughter to be in fact. The Grand Magic Games are coming up, What happens when two soul collide? Mild cursing, slight hint of sexual desire
1. Celestial Base

**i don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tale mkkkk?**

Lucy legs were burning. She was tired. She wanted to get there but didn't know how. ' Lucy breath, you can do this believe in yourself. It's just another set of 20'

"That's okay no more Lucy" Star yelled. 'damn i thought i could more but okay'

"ahhhh" Lucy cracked her back and heard and soft click and mumbled a soft yes.

"Come on cowgirl it way to late for training your lucky Chase didn't find you would have gotten you ass beat!" Star scolded her softly but with anger in her voice

"i know.. i know" Lucy said with a hint playfulness.

OH ya i forgot to tell you Lucy leave Fairy Tale to train and bumped into some celestial wizards like her and now 3 years later she's still training with them. They all decided they were going to Grand Magic Games as a secret. Lucy was going to scary the hell out of Fairy Tale with her celestial dragon slayer moves.

 **Over at Fairy Tale**

"NATSUUUUUUU" Happy cheered happily. "Woah little buddy what wrong?"

"Were going to the Grand Magic Games!" " Really?!" Natsu could believe- well her could cuz he is a S rank mage Lucy would have had a great smile on her face but she's not here so yea..

"Natsu you okay?" Lisanna ask innocently.

"Yup I'm fine" Natsu said with a fake smile.

"Okayy" Lisanna looked worried because she knew he was hurting.

 **Over at the celestial base**

"STAR, LUCY, LUKE, MALAKAI GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE" Chase yelled though the door.

" YES SIR" All of them said in fear. Chase was like the manger of the stardust base (that's what they called it don't ask) He owned the place what chase said you did or get ready to get your ass beat.

"Are all of you things packed?"

"YES SIR" they all said with confident.

"Okay time to train" Chase smirked evily

"URGH" They all groan and predicting what hell will Chase put them though now.

after they were put though hell

Lucy and her fellow celestial wizards were on the ground moaning and groaning in pain.'fuck Chase always put as though hell i forgot about that for a short period of time damn'

"Mommmmmmmy!" Nashi came running to Lucy. Oh did i forget to mention Nashi is Lucy daughter. Yup Shit happens

" Sweetie!" Lucy said with happiness. Nashi run into her mother arms

"How was your day kiddo?" Nashi looked up from the hug "Great! Uncle Alex showed me how to fight!"

Alex slowly walked towards Lucy and her daughter. "Okay i didn't teach you take Nashy i taught her how to hold a knife in her case a wooden stick"

"STILL, You taught how to fight what the hel- heck!" Lucy said angrily.

"Luce clam down" Lucy froze. _Luce come on let's go on a mission!_

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Lucy's eyes were a stardust golden, magic aura surrounding. Nashi quickly backed away from her mother. All eyes were on them. No one dared to mess with Lucy when she was like that and we mean NO one not even Chase.

Lucy took a huge breath and let it out and looked up at the clouds brown slowly returning in her eyes.

"Sorry" Lucy said in such a soft voice that nobody could guess that she was one of the most powerful celestial wizard on plant earth.

Nashi attacked her mother with a bear hug and showering her with kiss and then the rest of the adults joined.

Lucy tear were silent but to them they were the loudest thing on earth

 **Over at Fairy Tale**

Natsu was getting ready for the grand magic games. correction, basically training his ass off with Happy. Natsu grabbed a towel and dried the sweat of his brows and shoulders.

"Dang that was a good training, right Happy?" Natsu looked around. No Happy

"i swear i just saw him a second ago..." Natsu muttered. 'probably visiting Charla'

Natsu walked to Fairy Tale and opened the doors to find chaos.

"I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOUR MASTER LET ME GODAMMIT!" Natsu found a young man not much older than him. There guild member holding down the young man. Natsu was confused. ' what the hell happened when i when to train for a little while'

"Woah! Dude chill out and by the way who are you and what the hell are you doing at Fairy Tale?"

"BECAUS-..." The words died out when he saw Natsu.

" _You._ Your Natsu Dragneel right?" He said with a force in his eyes that could kill.

"yess?..." Natsu answered slowly.

"The name's Chase and i know something you want Flame dick"

'Flame dick that bastard'

" Okay sure bastard what do have that could probably be important to me Bitch." Natsu spat out 'I'm fired up '

"i know where 'your' precious Lucy is"

Natsu's world froze

 **Okay that's the first chapter of my story i hope you enjoyed and R &R and the next chapter will be out soon **

yoshi out


	2. The news

**yay i'm back and back for gooooddd. I don't any of the Fairy tale characters. All OC's are mine and mine only GOT IT?!**

Natsu POV

Natsu world when red after he said that. 'he knows where Lucy is?!' Natsu could hear the distance shouts of his guild mates.

He couldn't.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Chase was slugged in the face in a matter of seconds. Chase breath hitched. "Oh so the Dragon can bite?" Chase practically spit at Natsu.

"TELL ME! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE LUCE IS?!" Natsu screamed at Chase while being held back.

"Because i live with her and you will see her very soon trust me." Chase spoke surprisingly calm. Natsu stopped thrashing and became very silent. An uncomfortable silence spread upon the guild hall.

"what" Natsu voice was suddenly very still.

Chase laughed cruelly, "Grand Magic Games" and with that said he disappeared just as quickly as he got there.

"NO COME BACK!" Natsu slipped out of the hold of his guild mates yelling desperately while unknown tears fell down his face. The Master watching as his child yelled at the spot the young once stood. Makarov shook his head he knew that the departure of Lucy hit Natsu the hardest. Though Natsu wasn't his child he still was like his child, all of the guild members were his children.

"Natsu." Makarov quietly spoke to his broken child.

"WHAT" Natsu turned with anger in his eyes but the second he saw the master his anger disintegrated quickly than you can blink.

Natsu look down and muttered "maaster"

"Can you come up to my office Child?"

Natsu just nodded.

The guild looked at the pair as they went up the stairs. The whole guild thought one thought "Natsu.."

 **AT THE STARDUST BASE**

Lucy was getting packed when Nashi walked into the room. Usually Nashi makes herself known. So right of the bat Lucy knew there was something wrong.

"Sweetie what's the matter?' Lucy said with a soft soothing voice to her distressed child.

"Mommy I love it here but... there's no kid for me to play with and i have no friend. Though i'm not saying my aunts and uncles are bad but... they really don't how to play any of the games i want to play."Nashi said with her rosy head down as if she was ashamed of having these thoughts.

"oh sweetie" Lucy stopped what she was doing when she saw salty tear run down her daughter face. She rushed over to her daughter. and bear hugged her. Lucy spoke with kindness and love in her voice.

"Don't worry Nashi. Were going to the Grand Magic Games and you can make friends there cuz' were moving!" Lucy said with a smirk as Nashi looked up with a shocked expression for a split second as an excited smile slipped on to her face.

"Really?! Mom OMG!" Nashi smile was the thing that made Lucy want to continue on this hell ride.

"Yup" Lucy said popping the p at the end.

"Also kiddo i have gone though what you are going tought so don't worry you'll make friend just you wait!" Lucy said with a smile on her face and winked and said" Maybe You'll find your boyfriend, Huh?" Lucy laughed when her daughter blushed and ran away saying 'Mom!'

Then as the happy moment turn bad as the alarm bell ran. 'Shit what now?' Lucy thought with a sigh.

Lucy ran down the stairs 2 at a time. Chase appeared in the living room, Panting and coughing.

Lucy saw some blood on the corner of his mouth."Chase what's wrong?"Lucy was quickly at his side.

"Fairy Tale is after you Lucy"


End file.
